


人物篇

by gattoindex



Series: 寻光 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 大家不觉得老十也是LL上的一只萌物吗？╰(￣▽￣)╮





	1. 补天士（Rodimus）

寻光号航行报告 第5[划掉]21[划掉]期 （我有点忘了，也许应该问一下老通）  
　　  
报告人：补天士  
　　  
事实上我知道自己漏了好几期报告，但没什么可写的不是吗。找到鬼魂寻光号并且逃脱了；参加了一次招魂舞会并且用超凡魅力消灭了一些藤壶怪物；发现了一个霸天虎卧底并且被他牵着鼻子进行了时间旅行（最终没有处决那个卧底）；拜访传说中的灵魂行者结果发现他只是进行人口统计的家伙……这不就是我们的日常嘛。  
　　  
当然，最近事态有些严重。比如寻光号兵变了，我们遇到了DJD并且干。掉。了。他。们——所以我想可能应该写份报告。  
　　  
但我芯里知道这不是真正的原因，如果不是因为那些事，我或许宁可在桌上（灵魂行者的桌子）上刻刻画画。  
　　  
有人在治疗伤兵，有人在修复设备，还有人在制造新设备/武器。我目前显然没什么事。但自从我的火种诞生以来，这似乎是最奇怪的时刻。不是说我之前没有奇怪的时候，但关注细节或者情绪什么的不是我的菜。  
　　  
你看，威震天不许我滥用目前宝贵的通讯资源，所以我只能先写下来。  
　　  
是的，威震天，他就是我想说的……  
　　  
实际上是他干掉DJD的，用一个应急泡泡，以及从他光镜里飞出来一种黑色魔法，以及。。。他自己本来也在那个泡泡里。  
　　  
我用时间手提箱把他拽回来了，千钧一发，但成功了。正是这件事促使我在这里写些什么——当我穿进泡泡里向他伸手的时候，他的眼神，让我觉得他可能就想在那里，就那样结束了。而我一秒循环迟疑都没有，我说“威震天，该死的快抓住我的手，大伙儿都等着呢”。然后他抓住了，我们返回了。当最终脚踩实地的时候，我松了一口气并且高兴极了。我可以肯定，如果当时那个人是你，我也不会比那更高兴了——是的，这事显然困扰了我。  
　　  
在场的人看得出来，当他用应急泡泡圈住DJD的时候，就准备好了同归于尽。如果我们不去救他，或者我去了但不再坚持一下，然后回来告诉大家他放弃了，说这就是他选择赎罪并终结自己的方式之类的话，不会有任何异议。但那样的念头没有出现过哪怕一个闪烁，现在我写下这些的时候，我仍然可以肯定的说我会尽全力去救他，毫无疑问。  
　　  
老通总说有事应该写下来，这样可以整理思路，我想他是对的。  
　　  
你知道我最初简直不能相信自己的耳朵，你让他登上了寻光号，还是舰长。这不可能，这不应该。根本就不需要什么开庭，像警车说的那样就好了，大脑、火种、变形齿轮，连开三枪然后办个盛大的派对，宇宙安静了，塞伯坦得救了。  
　　  
不可否认，威震天一直都很老实。不接那些挑衅，误伤了人还会道歉。但没有人会相信他，谁会呢？他肯定有个计划，有个阴谋。他钻了法律空子，所以才有月卫二审判，对吧。我也不相信，他是那个发动战争杀了几十亿生命，毁灭了无数文明的威震天。  
　　  
直到我们第一次拜访灵魂行者的行程最后——我想那就是起点，起码对我来说是个起点。  
　　  
灵魂行者解释了火种花的事，然后他失踪了。潜逃，我最初的想法，并且决定追过去。虽然我不是个跟踪大师，也没有真的试图隐蔽行踪。但他没有发现我，他沉浸在其他一些事里。  
　　  
威震天站在他自己的雕像下面，看着漫山遍野的火种花……或许没有其他任何一个塞伯坦人会关联那么多火种花。  
　　  
是的，那就是我对他看法改变的起点。别误会，我可没觉得他是内疚负罪什么的。那么多人因他而死，说内疚负罪是毫无意义的，我也不觉得他会有那样的想法。他看起来很迷茫——可能和我现在有点像——不知道自己是怎么回事那种。一个有阴谋的人不会那样。  
　　  
我开始觉得他并不是打算找机会杀光我们所有人，然后夺船逃跑。  
　　  
在那次时间旅行的时候，你应该知道的，他被逮捕的油吧事件，斗殴发生时威震天是那个躲在桌子底下的人（真希望发条当时在场）；在他给寻光号船员讲授那些历史和民俗课程的时候，他是那个矿工出身却了解这些知识的人；在他写下那本书的时候，他是那个看透了功能主义压迫欺骗本质的人（你曾说那是本很有力量的书，呃，在一个可能实际不存在的时间线里，所以后来我读了那书）……在他变成现在，现在之前——我的意思是变成霸天虎统帅之前，他究竟是，或者他本来有可能成为怎样一个人？  
　　  
这不是我擅长思考的问题，而我的困惑在于自己。从前事情简单多了，当一切开始复杂起来的时候……  
　　  
也许这不是现在应该想的。兵变仍然继续，我们困在一颗塞伯坦模具星球上，所以这真的不是急需思考的问题。只是我仍然想要说出来，你猜可能是那个愿意听的人，因为你是那个在威震天投降后一次又一次去和他谈话的人。


	2. 界标（Terminus）

我得让他留下来！这地方需要他！  
　　  
看看这些反天职联盟的家伙，没有战斗方向，也没有战斗实力，只是漫无目的的反抗。为什么要反抗，反抗后希望实现什么，全都一无所知。信奉着的那个精神领袖仅仅是因为他的变形形态没功能！  
　　  
他们需要威震天，需要他给出战斗纲领，需要他指导作战，需要他把有生力量团结起来推动革命。他才是这里所缺少的精神领袖！  
　　  
是的，还是在矿坑的时候我就知道他注定要成为一个领袖。不是用那些文字——当然思想纲领的重要性怎么说都不会过份——而是踏着散碎的机体零件，趟过及膝的机油、能量液的死亡之河，登上睥睨众生的巅峰。他值得那个，舍弃一切，包括我自己，都是可接受的。  
　　  
我记得他来到矿里的那一天，永远不会忘记，他被分配到我所在的矿坑是我在那个地方有过的最好的事。不，是一切好事的开始。  
　　  
当他挖到一块高纯度晶体矿时，当他安静地阅读那些休假时淘来的旧数据板时，当他向我朗朗口述他的观点时……他是如此耀眼！  
　　  
他没有注意到我们这个矿坑组的人越来越少了，他没意识到他们在他来了之后就逐渐消失在各种矿难中。“完成定额，拿到更多的能量配给，这样还能富裕出一些让你买更多数据板”，我这样对他说，而他也觉得是个好主意，毕竟矿难这种事谁都没法预测……是的，我希望这里只有他和我，其他人都是多余的，那些只知道挖矿和用劣质能量酒灌醉自己的家伙会给他造成负面影响。  
　　  
矿区出事的时候他被带走了，踪迹全无，我知道是那本书，如果像他们说的那样上面来了大人物，那我可能再也见不到他了。不，绝不会是好事，我知道那些高高在上的混蛋会伤害他的。他还没有准备好，没有准备好抛下一切羁绊去开创他的世界！  
　　  
感谢普神，我竟然被那个灵魂行者带了回来，而他也在这里！  
　　  
我听他讲述了一些事，还有些是那个叫发条的小个子给我传的记录——他是如此，如此的接近顶点！99.9%了！而我不知道为什么他现在决定要跟着这些莫名其妙的家伙去寻求骑士团的审判。他不需要任何审判，他本来就走在属于他的道路上！这帮蠢货看不到吗？！  
　　  
哈，那个DJD，把这些人吓个半死。事实上，如果我曾经跟随他的革命之路，很可能我会是那个建议他成立这个部门的人。是的，他的权威必须绝对固化，任何质疑者、反对者都要完全从机体和火种进行清除。他就是霸天虎大业本身，我会把反叛者开膛破腹，在变形齿轮上刻写他的语录！  
　　  
“威震天，我得和你谈谈，我们要留在这里，带领这些人反抗功能主义。”我和他说了，并且，我也这样去做了。他不需要补天士和通天晓——他所谓的良心，他们给不了他真正需要的机会，而我可以……


	3. 旋刃（Whirl）

干嘛？没见过全息影像吗？

为什么好端端的要用全息影像？你是新来的？你不知道寻光号禁闭室是我的第二舱室？

不，通天晓的的笔、尺、笔筒、数据板全都好好的在它们该在的地方——我觉得他关我禁闭就因为我在喘气。

为什么打仗？其实这个问题我倒也没深想过，这么多年打来打去，我也没发现哪边更正确些，别忘了我可是回收救援队的，有些事干起来比霸天虎还地道。没什么谁对谁错，起码我没觉得，在哪边就干哪边的事，谁惹了我就怂回去。

你问我为什么加入汽车人？老兄，我把霸天虎创始人揍得差点去见普神，在他的自传里我是压迫阶级的打手，你觉得我还能加入霸天虎么？

又问？怎么都喜欢问我这个问题，我当然恨威震天。你以为被俱五刑了，我就不在乎别人把我的手叫做魔爪了？

为什么给他移植火种？原来你已经知道时间旅行那档子事儿了。我恨他是不假，但我绝对更恨功能主义！本来我都已经得到许可了——你以为拿到这个许可很简单吗？在那个时候，你得费尽心机去认识人，那些能说上话的人，还得祈求当你开口的时候他心情正好，也恰巧有个名额。然后，好不容易我可以有自己的钟表作坊了，我以为一切都会好的。接着，他们毁掉了一切！我绝不容许一个被功能主义掌控的世界，绝不！

寻光号怎么样？挺好，禁闭室不错。除了狂飙唱歌的时候有点吵——他还行，我们已经两清了，要是在战时，凭那件事我们就能互相恨上几百万年，然后见面就开打，不喷能量液誓不罢休。有时候我想着得帮帮他和挡板那小家伙，你看热恋昏了头的人总是需要一个能泼泼冷却剂的朋友。

骑士团？我对神话没什么兴趣，就算真的找到了也和我没多大关系。是的，我觉得寻光号就可以了，你看到这些钟表了吧，我又可以做这些了，而且没人能禁止！


	4. 十（Ten）

“十……十，十十。”

“好吧，好吧。看起来得我来作个翻译，”背离一边擦着杯子，一边凑了过来，“老十是个执法者。泰瑞斯特制造了他们，理论上——据泰瑞斯特本人说——他们不能像金刚那样思考，他们根本不会‘思考’。他们完全依照法律运转——如果有人藐视法律，他们会不由自主地前去干预。”

“十。十十”

“对，差不多就是本能的意思。”背离拍了拍十的胳膊，“把这些杯子放架子上，老十。放好之后再把那些账目表给我拿过来。不过我估摸着泰瑞斯特自己也有一堆问题没搞明白，你看，一个执法者在当酒吧门童，还干得挺不错。要是他看到藐视法律的家伙就上去揍一顿，我这油吧早就碎成片了。”

“十十十，十十……十”

“哦，他的意思是如果我没拿到经营执照，他是不会给背离记当门童的。这也算是一种遵循法律的表现吧。是这样吗，老十？我记得你看到电路增速剂的时候一点表现力都没有啊。”

“十………………”

“你看他那对手指的样子，还要我解释吗？”

“十十十十……十十……十”

“行了，老十。大家都知道你崇拜通天晓，”背离随意地摆了摆手，“除非你不崇拜任何金刚，如果你确定要崇拜一个，那当然会是通天晓。他代表了法律，不——他就是条款本身！我没说错吧。”

“十……十……”

“老十，别再对手指了，看起来真傻。是的，通天晓对你也不错，他还在我这儿给你争取员工福利呢。”

“你瞧，我还是有点儿担心的，说不定哪天老十就决定离开背离记，跑去给米尼莫斯当书记员了。一想到他会让违纪的船员抄写《汽车人守则》，还让老十来监督，我就觉得后背发凉，腿都在哆嗦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家不觉得老十也是LL上的一只萌物吗？╰(￣▽￣)╮


	5. 机器狗（Ravage）

“我发誓，下次那个死丫头再揉我的脑袋，我一定把她咬得找不到回西梁丸的路！”机器狗愤怒地拍击着113舱室的门，身后却传来一句语气恶劣的讥讽，“你上次就这样说过了。”

“威震天！显然这艘奇葩的飞船净给你加吐槽技能点了！”

舰长先生打开门，让他们俩都进去，又关上了门——起码在隔开这一船怪胎汽车人方面他们还是保持一致的。

威震天进清洁间简单冲洗了一下，坐到充电床上，拿起一块数据板开始阅读。

机器狗伸展了一下机体，找到他喜欢的位置，趴在地上观察着威震天。他很难把光镜前这个金刚和霸天虎首领联系起来——谁能呢？

不过这不是机器狗现下需要操心的问题。声波刚刚传来消息，他现在和擎天柱合作，这位前领袖接管了地球上剩余的霸天虎，在辣手干掉惊破天后。

机器狗下意识地摇了摇脑袋，从声波传送的影像看，擎天柱最近的举动显然颇为出乎众人预料。打了四百万年也没见这位领袖使用过这些手段，像是威逼要挟、杀人立威什么的。

过了一会儿，威震天像是想起了什么，放下数据板说道，“擎天柱接管了声波和剩余的霸天虎。这应该发生在不久前，通天晓在日报上发布了领袖最新动态。”

“我知道，擎天柱对声波使用了一个计谋。”机器狗大致给威震天讲了下前因后果，“声波早就和我联络过了。”

“不大不小的把柄，”威震天沉思了一会儿，显然并不介意声波没有主动联络他，“如果是以前，应该没什么实质性影响。但在当时群龙无首、人芯惶惶的局面下，的确会让霸天虎彻底分崩离析。”

“声波需要擎天柱。”机器狗明确地给出了自己的结论。“他无法独立领导霸天虎，我了解他，伟大首领背后的最佳助手。而且他仍然像我最初遇见他时一样，渴望着真正平等的世界。如果说现如今有谁有可能实现这一点，那就是擎天柱。再说，”他舒服地伸了个懒腰，诺帝卡特意盛给他的油酪味道不错，“声波显然无法接受屈于红蜘蛛之下。”

威震天思考了一会儿，回到了自己的数据板上，看起来不打算就这个话题再深入下去。机器狗放弃了说他需要让救护车给配一副抗老化光镜的报复性吐槽，开始认真考虑起自己今后该怎么打算。

他们都在改变，每一个，威震天、红蜘蛛、声波、擎天柱……世界再也不同以往。回到地球，继续支持声波是个选项，当年捡到这个孩子后，他们就从未分离。但在一个过气领袖手下实在没什么意思，擎天柱的确有值得声波归顺的实力，但不是机器狗的菜。

还是相信威震天吧，相信他的选择是正确的方案，毕竟他比所有塞伯坦人都要强大、聪明。既然他认为塞伯坦骑士团是个出路，或许真的有门儿。

机器狗已经老了，比大多数塞伯坦人都要年长。因为天生形态的关系，他感受到的不公之处更多。当他了解到威震天的观点，当他真正认识这个创立霸天虎的伟大领袖，他确信这个金刚会带来一个全新的世界——如果你被残酷对待过，那你不会介意用同样的方式去创造你想要的世界。机器狗不介意，不介意战斗，也不介意残酷。

然而，在这个温暖的午后，机器狗知道——补天士在舰桥值班，跳他那个莫名其妙的舞；通天晓会走过一条条回廊，抓犯规船员，给出禁闭通知；红色警报会爬上爬下检查每一个监控探头和警报装置，确定不会从哪个针眼里冒出个霸王来；背离指挥着老十在油吧擦数不清的杯子，准备晚上开业；还有其他船员，可能在自己的岗位上工作，也可能无所事事地闲逛……这就像一个人道主义社群，庇护着那些受伤的、孤独的、不受欢迎的金刚。

一股想要充电的倦怠感刷过他的处理器，在下线前，机器狗迷迷糊糊地想到，也许不仅仅是因为威震天，而是这里，寻光号，就有他几百万年来想要的东西——安宁，以及一只专属的碗……


End file.
